


New Additions Can Be Very Fun

by Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm sorry but I had to make one of these idiots straight, It's all fluff, Karasuno, M/M, More tags to be added, Original Character(s), Volleyball Dorks in Love, it's all so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare/pseuds/Miss_Fandoms_Shakespeare
Summary: When Daichi's sister shows up to a practice with a team of volleyball players for a suprise match, a whole lot of chaos ensues. Not too mention that the players Daichi's sister brings is an intersting assortment of characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! This my first fic so please be nice! I fell in love with the idea of Daichi having a twin and her just being completely perfect. I tried to fit in as many ships as possible, it's actually pretty ridiculous. I hope you enjoy!

It was a pretty regular day at Karasuno volleyball practice. Except for the fact that just last week the team had beat Shiratorizawa in the Spring T ornament finals. And that meant everyone was super hyped up and no one had done an actual practice in a week. But they all met up for practice because the third years weren't gone just yet and no one could even bring themselves to _think_ about them leaving. So they laughed and tossed and spiked and blocked and served with good humor and high spirits. 

It was a Thursday, the weather was hot and dry, and Sawamura Daichi was late. Which shocked the hell out of the first years, but other than that, no real harm was done. But the real shock of the day was when a short girl with long dark brown hair and dark eyes hidden behind wide framed glasses strolled into the gym like she owned the place. She was pretty and slim, with long and leanly muscled limbs, dressed in really short tight shorts and a long sleeved sweatshirt. Tsukishima was the first to notice, the perceptive fucker, and tapped Yamaguchi on the shoulder. Yamaguchi stared and Ennoshita, who had been passing with him turned to look at her too. Slowly, practice halted. The girl scanned the room, and when her eyes found Suga she grinned so wide it split her face and she ran at him, arms out for a hug. Recognition lit up Suga's eyes and he met her halfway. They laughed and hugged, spinning in happy circles. 

"Your hair!" Suga exclaimed, picking out a piece and holding it out. "Did you lose the scissors or something?"

The girl laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "No! It's better for routines like this, my spins look amazing!" she retorted, all genuine happiness. They were like two balls of sun. Then Asahi cleared his throat, 

Suga and the girl both had the decency to blush and then girl gave a million dollar smile. She bowed to the team. "Hello. I'm Sawamura Aiko. I'm here to announce a practice match" 

And every single person on the team did a double take. "DAICHI HAS A SISTER?!?!??" Noya and Hinata screamed. Aiko laughed.

"That dumbass, never brought me up. Well then, I can't wait to see his face." She laughed and suddenly the team wondered why they thought Daichi was scary. This chick was a plotter, and a good one too, from looks alone. 

Tsukishima scoffed, while Suga laughed like a school girl. "Circle up guys, we'll all introduce ourselves to Aiko." Aiko shook her head. 

"Won't be necessary Suga." She points at each boy as she lists off their names. "Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Chikara Ennoshita, Kazuhito Narita, Hisashi Kinoshita, Tobio Kageyama, Hinata Shouyou, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi." She spoke clearly and confidently. As she went on people were surprised. And then a deep voice cleared it's throat from the doorway to the gym. 

"I thought China had the blessing of your presence. What are you doing here, Ai?" Aiko's eyes went wide and she turned to see Daichi standing there, the  _I am the Capiain, so What Did You Say_ expression on his face. And she honest to god smiled and attacked him in a hug. "DAI!" She screamed. Suga stifled a laugh and then joined the duo. 

* * *

The rest of Karasuno was confused. Then the three split apart.  Daichi called the team together and they all sat in a circle. "Introductions are in order" he announced, and then gestured for Aiko to talk. 

She stepped up and waved to everyone. Her voice was kind of high-pitched, but she exuded the same kind of confidence as Oikawa. Most of the team stiffened at the aura. And then words came and the tension eased off. "Hello again. I already said my name, but I'm Sawamura Aiko, your captain's older twin sister who figure skates. I was studying abroad in China but I graduated early and decided to come home to Miyagi." Her smile was genuine. Daichi did a double take. 

"Wait! You're staying here? Does Mom know? Did she kill you? Is she coming  _here_?" His voice was panicked ans Suga's eyes reflected his worry. 

Aiko put her hands out to calm Daichi. “Chill, chill. Yes Mom knows, no she isn’t on a rampage, no she won’t come to this practice or any other, there is no need for anyone to panic. I told her that I graduated early so I could work with two internationally famous figure skaters who are based here in Japan. My apartment is about halfway so it isn’t too hard for me to come here” She explained. Daichi nodded, but a scowl crossed his features.

 

"Why didn't you call first? I mean, it's good to see you, but we had an agreement and you know how much i hate this!" Daichi shouted. The gym fell completely silent, no one daring to breathe. 

 

Aiko took a step towards her brother, voice low and dark and not one bit scared of her brother. In fact, she was even more terrifying than Daichi. Suga looked on the verge of a panic. "Daichi, I know we have our differences, and trust me I have no [problem getting into a screaming match over how messed up our lives are and how pissed and hurt we both are. But I know you are a better captain than this, so shut up and try to act like you're actually happy to see me." She never raised her voice once and every person present shivered in fear.

 

Suga chose that moment to stand up and patted the two on the back, leaving an arm slung around Daichi's neck. He whispered some soft words.  Then a light went on behind Aiko's eyes and she laughed.

 

"That's what all this is about!" she choked out between fits of giggles. The tension in the gym dissipated, and several team members awkwardly chuckled too. "You knew I would pick up on the distinct lack of sexual tension between you and one very pretty silver-haired setter." she taunted, and both Suga's and Daichi's faces went redder than Nekoma's jerseys. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "S-sorry?" she squeaked out. 

 

Daichi rolled his eyes and face the team. "'I have an announcement." the words seemed to pain him. "I'm dating Suga." his eyes and voice are flat. Suga practically choked on air, and the whole gym burst into congratulations and laughs. Money was exchanged between member s and the earlier tension was completely gone. Everyone was smiling and laughing.

 

Hinata raised his hand. Daichi gave indication he could talk, so he did. “How did you know all of us? What do you mean you're the older twin? If you figure skate why are you here? Do you also play volleyball? What was that thing about a match?” Hinata exploded into energy and questions. Kageyama slapped the back of his head. “Don’t ask so many questions, dumbass, you’ll scare her!”

 

Aiko took a step back, but didn’t seem too surprised or scared of the interaction. “Well… I figure skate professionally, but I wanted to play volleyball. I learned from the same teachers as Suga and Dai. And about that match…” She grinned evilly.

 

Daichi’s eyes went wide and the color drained out of his face. “You weren’t kidding, were you?” He looked so utterly terrified, and all Aiko did was grin.

 

“Since when do I joke about big plans?” She said evilly. And the sound of a bus could be heard outside the gym. “I even got permission from Ukai-kun. This going to happen and it will be beautiful.” The air was tense with with excitement and nerves from the teams. Even Hinata and Noya were quiet.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Well about three hours later, the first chapter is done. And holy krakens did this sound better in my head. I'm so sorry for how bad this was. I am in desperate need of a beta, if you are interested, please contact me through PM or on my instagram: miss_female_shakespeare


End file.
